


【桃芝】Asphalt

by sparklingtherapy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Summary: 桃芝 右位双性 伪现背
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	【桃芝】Asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> 桃芝 右位双性 伪现背

Asphalt  


  
他看着海面。阿芙洛狄忒，脑子里第一个想到的是什么，不是贝壳，不是四肢柔软腰部纤细的女神，阴茎，郑在玹想到一根断裂的阴茎。如果美神是这样出生的话，他的视线越过，越过蓝色的东西，他看着徐英浩。如果美神是这样出生的话。郑在玹说服自己接受一些东西，海不是真的。那是屏幕上，戴着花环，金色长发的徐英浩背后，蓝色的背景布。他闭上眼睛，向后把头靠在电竞椅的颈枕上。向下。向下。阴茎掉进了爱琴海，那是断掉的阴茎射出的精液吗，在蓝色的水中白色的珍珠一样带状的泡沫里，他的美神升起来。母亲是海水。  
  
郑在玹梦见自己的阴茎被控制住了。他不舒服地扭动，可是有力量不容置疑地压住了他用力的腿。温和的力量。郑在玹想到阉割，为什么男人那么害怕被阉割，为什么男人那么在意阉割……在遥远的地方传来模糊的雷鸣的痛呼，一根丑陋疲软的阳具像是插入世界的阴道一样穿入了云层穿透了云层沉入了海里。如果我是你的话我抓到我父亲的第一件事情是割下他的头抠出他的眼睛用他的牙齿咬断他的舌头划开他的胸膛扯出他的心脏我要杀了他杀了他杀了他折磨他杀了他杀了他杀了他——他猛然想到自己的处境。是要阉割我吗，他感觉自己漂浮在什么空间里，是要，割下，一点点扯开——是我的孩子吗，因为恨我害怕我而——来的，我的——强大的孩子——  
  
郑在玹慢慢地睁开了眼睛，他觉得自己晕乎乎的，马上就发现是因为被子拉得太高，遮住了鼻子和嘴巴。可他的脚是冷的。郑在玹捏住了被子角，自己默数三二一咬紧牙齿猛地掀开，他的阴囊因为突如其来的冷空气而缩紧了。徐英浩从他的两腿间哼了一声，右手继续轻轻抚摸着被他弄得半勃起的阴茎。郑在玹盯着徐英浩头顶黑色和金色相接的部分，梦是反的，没有人要阉割他……来的不是他的孩子，是使用他阴茎的人。时间应该还早，曾经让李楷灿房间里的蟑螂钻进来的门缝下面没有漏进来客厅的光。光没有进来，进来的是徐英浩。郑在玹还没有完全清醒的脑袋里浮出徐英浩变成一滩泡沫从门缝下偷偷溜进来的幻觉，白色的泡沫，沐浴露的味道。  
  
他伸手去抓徐英浩的头顶，毫无预兆接昂贵的头发，又毫无预兆地拆掉，快要接受一件事情的时候，这件事情往往又不再出格了。郑在玹狠狠地拽住徐英浩的头发，迫使后者用平时他看不到的仰视视角望着他。哥怎么来了？郑在玹听见自己问他，该说，怎么又来了？上次来是什么时候？  
  
上次？徐英浩一边用食指轻轻摩擦他的冠状沟——郑在玹手上的力道又加了一点——上次，记得不是很清楚了呢，不过我们在玹还没有用这套被套……可爱的泰迪小熊。  
  
快一个月前。郑在玹默念。他原本就准备这个周末换床上用品，徐英浩很会挑时候。他的阴茎这时候已经完全勃起了，但徐英浩似乎不是准备给他口交，手上的活也干得心不在焉的。郑在玹放开了他的头发，徐英浩眯着眼睛，歪着头用脸颊蹭了蹭龟头，在脸上划了一条闪亮亮的水痕。  
  
可是因为想找在玹，所以就来了。  
  
徐英浩只穿了一件很长很大的T恤，他跪在郑在玹肩膀两侧，掀起白色衣服的下摆的时候下体和郑在玹之间的距离仍然人能够让他的眼睛正常工作、对焦。然而先到达的是气味。反应过来之前郑在玹发现自己的手已经顺着徐英浩的大腿上去了。骨盆。徐英浩的胯比其他人的都宽一点，做音乐节目mc的时候，听女孩子们聊天的时候偶然飘上一两句，那个字，词叫什么来着，骨盆线吗？腰，胯，大腿，柔和的曲线。郑在玹的手轻轻地按着徐英浩凸起的骨头。他故意抬起头凑近了湿漉漉的地方，他说哥的气味比想象的要好，意外的很不错，早上洗了澡来的吗？  
  
徐英浩没有说话，他双手应该正扶着床头保持平衡，所以没有工夫制止郑在玹去揉他后腰的手，也没办法放松绷紧了还有些颤抖的大腿内侧。郑在玹躺了回去，盯着眼前的东西说哥这样也可以的吗？甚至都不是因为醒过来就想做而来找我了——深思熟虑了，洗过澡了，有足够的时间去冷静还要这样过来掀开我的被子钻进来吗？徐英浩低下头来而郑在玹闭嘴了，他抿紧了嘴唇，或许从泡沫里生出来的是他自己而不是徐英浩，那么多没有意义的发泄，轻飘飘地像吹泡泡一样一片片地飞出来了。  
  
徐英浩轻声地，有些扭捏地说想要在玹帮我也舔一舔。郑在玹想象他是涨红了脸说的，不过在徐英浩开口前他就知道要做什么，那个地方在他露在被子外面只穿着短袖睡衣的身体感受到寒冷之前降落在他的下唇左侧。湿漉漉的，贝壳一样的，鲜红的蚌肉一样的，收缩着的好像不属于徐英浩的器官。可是只看这里的话又会觉得那根阴茎才是碍事的。因为确实很碍事，所以徐英浩是反过来坐的。郑在玹现在无论怎么眯眼睛聚焦都只能看见些微模糊的肉红色的一片，和透明的亮晶晶挂着的液体。阴蒂胀鼓鼓的，颜色也看着红了一点，甚至饱满地从把它包裹着保护着的地方露出来。郑在玹明白了一些事情，也察觉到空气里微不可闻的血腥味——可能只是他的心理作用，因为意识到了徐英浩快要来月经了。徐英浩每个月都会出少量的血，宿舍的卫生间里一直放着两包卫生巾，大概是去年开始换成了卫生棉条。徐英浩说这样的更不占地方。大家都知道徐英浩的身体，他好像根本不在意，总是轻描淡写的，也知道那两包东西是为了什么。可是郑在玹想，我知道哥来之前会想要做爱。身体里总是像现在这样湿湿的，阴蒂也会肿起来，为了跟上我们而快速地走路的时候会摩擦到……他想，会痛吗，还是舒服更多一点？  
  
郑在玹只是用舌尖很快地逗弄着那个鲜红色的小东西，他微微仰着头，鼻尖蹭着后面已经湿成一片的穴口。徐英浩很快被他舔得俯下身去，他的手应该是撑在郑在玹腿两边的床单上，时不时控制不住地把床单攥成一团。徐英浩过了一小会儿就高潮了，换郑在玹用手臂压制住他打颤的两条大腿。在玹，在玹，徐英浩小声叫他的名字，看不见表情，声音甚至有点恳切的意思，在玹。郑在玹的手绕到徐英浩的身前，擦过他勃起的阴茎。有寒意一层层地顺着后背爬上来，郑在玹理解了阉割——他有一瞬间想要死死地捏住那根东西——他要，把它切断，扔走，不管在什么地方的什么水里生出了什么东西——他恨徐英浩的阴茎，他讨厌——他——  
  
他的手掠过了和徐英浩的体型来说发育不太良好的阴茎，按在徐英浩发烫的大腿上。哥，他听见自己冷静地说，冷静点。在玹……啊——徐英浩模糊地呻吟着，发着抖，塌着腰，撅着屁股，上半身弯得更低了。他的声音被盖在床单里。郑在玹剩下的那只手轻轻地捏着阴蒂，舌尖刺入穴口、顶着上壁。徐英浩已经快说不出什么话，他张着嘴，郑在玹听见他在抽气，可是他的喉咙好像被什么堵住了。两个音节被困在徐英浩的身体里。他不停地重复着，重复着。郑在玹闭上了眼睛，他的双唇贴上了徐英浩分开的外翻的阴唇，他眼前的黑暗里斑斓地有什么东西打开了贝壳。  
  
徐英浩潮吹的时候郑在玹仰起了头，那团滴滴答答的液体有一些挂在他的下巴上，慢慢地沿着下颌的线条流下去，流进睡衣的领口里。郑在玹睁开了眼睛，在他头顶的天花板上用黑色的记号笔写着一行小字，不是他能看清的距离，但就是他自己写的——他知道那是什么。和徐英浩第一次做爱的日期，一年多以前。  
  
郑在玹洗完了澡，还洗了头，刘海全部湿漉漉地掀到脑后，他正对着镜子洗手。徐英浩坐在马桶盖上，整个人缩着，只有前半个脚掌踩在地面上。  
  
说起来，哥。在打开水龙头给刷牙杯放水的时候郑在玹说，你知道你刚刚快到最后都在说什么吗？  
  
徐英浩有些尴尬，他们不太在事情结束之后继续谈论做爱的过程。他说，什么？最后郑在玹是自己去浴室弄出来的，多少让他有点不自在，好像自己欠了一笔模糊的债。什么？徐英浩追问了一下，为了缓解气氛说，不是什么奇怪的话吧。  
  
哥一直在叫我名字。郑在玹注视着水柱，在玹啊，在玹——在玹，翻来覆去的，一年份的都叫完了吧。  
  
徐英浩等他放完了水才说，这样不好吗？  
  
郑在玹已经把挤了牙膏的牙刷塞进嘴里——他从镜子里往徐英浩的方向瞟了一眼，摇了摇头。不，当然不是不好的意思。他把牙刷拔出来，换了个方向，含糊不清地说，不是不好的意思。  
  
只是，三分钟后刷毛和骨头的摩擦音结束了，郑在玹的声音慢慢变得清晰起来。只是，我一直觉得哥这样，也会和别人这样。  
  
郑在玹习惯性地把刷牙杯倒过来冲了冲杯子底，从架子上拿了一瓶淡蓝色的漱口水。可是哥只是在叫我，我很高兴。  
  
他吐掉漱口水，又说了一遍，我很高兴。  
  



End file.
